


Sexsomnia

by AwatereJones



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Love, M/M, SEXXXXXX, Sleep Disorder, smutty boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:52:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A random loving moment in the dark.  Sexsomnia is a real thing, no offence to those who suffer.  God, I'd marry one!  Especially if it was Ianto. Yum, yum . sorry drooling here!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sexsomnia

Ianto was nearly asleep when he felt Jack’s cold feet sliding between his own.

 

“God, what da hell ya doin!” Ianto mumbled as he twisted in his sleep.

 

Jack shushed his lover and rubbed his belly like you would a small toddler. Ianto sighed and drifted happily as Jack kissed his neck.

 

Jack’s hands wanders and he began to pull languidly at Ianto’s cock who, unlike its owner was wide awake. Jack licked at Ianto’s earlobe and slid a slicked finger into that quivering hole that beckoned in the dark.

 

Ianto sighed and opened his legs wider as he allowed Jack better access. Plastered to his lover’s back, Jack carefully rolled Ianto forward and with his knee he coaxed Ianto’s up so that he was in the recovery position, Jack was his jump start.

 

As Jack added another finger to join the first Ianto moaned and bucked as he hugged his pillow. Jack felt honoured when it was his name Ianto cried out in his sleep.

 

Since finding Ianto’s real medical records, reading them (then realizing Owen could never see them), Jack had enjoyed the secret knowledge that Ianto didn’t just sleep walk, he sleep sexed. Jack had a partner who sleep talked but never one with this wonderful quirk.

 

As Jack slid his engorged cock into Ianto’s waiting hole Ianto let out a wail and began babbling foul language while thrusting back at Jack.

 

Jack was accommodating to Ianto’s filthy slurred demands, thrusting deeply as Ianto panted and writhed. Finally unable to keep himself staid any longer, Jack reached around the pale hip he’d been clutching and grabbed Ianto’s cock. Finding a hand already there as Ianto masturbated was not a surprise and Jack tugged urgently at the hand covered cock.

 

With a roar not unlike that of a lion Ianto shuddered and came messily in the sheets. Jack felt the clench of muscles and pumped furiously into the sleeping Welshman.

 

As he finally rested with Ianto still shuddering in his arms he whispered the words he could never say to Ianto, those reserved for now when it was safe, “I love you.”

 

Ianto smiled in the dark and swallowed the desire to return the love token, wouldn’t do to let him know that he was awake the whole time.

 

God, Ianto loved knowing everything and leaving the dictionary open with “Parasomnia - Sexsomnia” circled after artfully adding it to his medical records was definitely as much a master stroke as Jack’s lovely “come now” tugs.

 

NB: sexsomnia is a type of parasomnia, where the brain is caught in transition between sleeping and waking states. As with other parasomnias -- including sleepwalking, sleep talking, and, yes, sleep driving -- someone who is sleep sexing can seem fully awake and aware, even as he or she is masturbating, or fondling, initiating intercourse with, or even sexually assaulting a bed partner.


End file.
